How it all Started
by violleet
Summary: How did Sally and Posiden meet?/Was it love at first sight? why am I asking questions that I already know the answer to? Well this story explains it all! This story is filled with humor and maybe a little sappy. This is my first fanfic. so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: A day at the beach

**How it all Started**

**Chapter 1**

**Sally Jackson's POV**

I woke up that morning from one of my horrible dreams that plauged me at night. They don't come as often now that I am older but they still come if it was one of those days. I remember when I was little, my parents would tell me it would be okay and the monsters would not get me but they did not know what I did. I see monsters walk down the street all the time but nobody but me seems to notice. I would tell myself that it was my imagination but now that i am 19 that is not an exuse. My life was one of the happiest that a little kid could have but that all changed when my parents went on a trip. I was staying at my uncles house waiting for my parents to return, then the phone rang and I picked up and said,  
"Hello, mom, dad!" Then in reply came a voice I did not reconize,  
"Um, I sorry honey your parents died in a plane crash."  
And just like that my life went downhill at age 5. I had to stay with my uncle who did not care for me much,but I made the most of it. Then there was school, it was one of the best things that happened to me since that call. And my favorite subject was writing, things were looking up untill my uncle got lung cancer and I left school to take care of him. So when his time came I was left with nothing. So before all the chaos would come back I decided to take a vacation to my favorite places on earth. The cabin my parents took me to when I was little at Montauk beach. So I packed up and was on my way. When I got to the cabin I unpacked and went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of waves againsted the shore and the smell of seawater. I graved a bowl of cereal and the book I was reading and sat out on the porch swing. I finished the cereal and looked out at the horizen. The sun just rose over the water while casting a gloden glow across the water, it was all so peacefull and calm. So instead of reading I started to write in my notebook, I was deep in the story I was writing untill I heard a loud splash. I looked up and at first I couldn't comperhend what i was seeing, at first I thought it was some people just splashing around. Untill I noticed that they had tails! They were marmaids and mermen, I looked around to see if the early beachcomers had noticed but they went along on their merry ways not noticing anything. When I looked back to the ocean there was nothing there, so I thought I went crazy and went to take a shower and wake me back to reality. When I was done I decided to get back to the story I was writing, I graved my stuff and headed towards the beach. I laid out my towel, put up my umbrella, sat down and started writing. When I decided to stop and take a swim, I looked and saw one of the hottest guys I seen in my life. He was wearing regular beach attire, bermuda shorts, sandals, and a hawiian themed shirt. Looked he went to the beach regularly because of his deep tan and windblow, raven black hair. And his eyes, oh he had the most beautiful, intense sea green eyes. The only thing that confused me was what he was holding in his hand, it was a trident! And another thing I relized is that he was looking straight at me, I blushed and looked back down to my notebook and sribbled some things down and when I looked back up he decided to take a seat on the beach about a couple yards away from me. He was staring out at the ocean and when I finally got the nerve I got up and walked over and asked,  
" Why are you carrying a trident?"  
He looked up at the sound of my voice with a confused look on his face and asked,  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
I repiled, " Why are carrying a trident, are you going fishing or something?"  
He now stared at me in shock and said, "You can see this?" Holding up his trident.  
" Of course I can see it, do you think I am blind or something!" I retorted angerly.  
Just after I said that a surfer guy walked by and said, "Nice surfboard bro!" Ok, now I was seriously confused,#1. This guy is not holding a surfboard #2 The guy holding the trident just smiled at the confushion on my face, and #3 HE WAS NOT HOLDING A SURFBOARD!  
I looked at him and asked, "Ok, what is going on here, that is obvisiously a trident?!"  
His earlier smile faded and looked down and muttered something like " The mist-impossible-she can see through it-man she is hot."  
I blushed at the last statement but I was still seriously confused.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
He just looked up and smiled a mischevious smile and said, "I am Posiden, God of the Seas, father of horeses, earthshaker, and strombringer."  
After that I felt light-headed and before I knew it I was on the ground in the guys oh I mean Posiden's arms and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was though sea-green eyes full of concern.

**Posiden's POV**

Oh my us!(gods) I just killed her! Oh! Wait she's breathing! Phew! As soon as I got over the fact that she was still alive and I didn't kill her, I walked over to her cabin with her in my arms and placed her on the couch. I decided I should wait untill she woke up to make sure she was ok. And besides I probaly had alot of questions to answer anyway, I guess it was probaly to much for her to take in. While I sat their waiting I noticed how beautiful she was, her long curly, brown hair and her soft yet firm face. What I am thinking I can't be here! Zues and Hades would be so mad! But it was my fault she did faint in the first place and she could see through the mist those were pretty good reasons. After a while I decided to go get her stuff she left on the beach. As I walked in the doorway I dropped something, it was a notebook she was writing in earlier. So I picked it up and decided to read it, Wow! She is an amazing writer, these stories had real meaning and were emotional too. I could tell that these stories were written by the fellings she had. And just by these stories I could tell she had a tough childhood, well since she probaly seen things that others couldn't would be pretty tough by itself. Then she started to stir and then she woke up.

**Sally Jackson's POV**

When I woke up from my weird dream.( at least I hoped it was a dream.) I was on the couch in my cabin, I looked around confused of how I got there and then I saw him. He was looking at me with a michevious smile but with a concerned look in his eyes. Ok, it wasn't a dream, but I also relized what made me faint in the first place. Ok if this guy was a god what was he doing walking around and telling me he was a god. I mean what was going on now! And over the fact he was a god, he wasn't just any god it was posiden, like the big three! ( my parents knew greek mythology.) I really didn't know what to do, I mean what would you do if you just fainted in a god's arms and woke up to him smileing at you.  
" That wasn't a dream wasn't it?" I asked.  
" Nope, I'm sorry - you fainted, are you ok?" He replied.  
" Ya, I'm ok - so was it true all the stuff you said." I asked.  
" Yep!" He said popping the P.  
" Ok, so why did that guy say nice surfboard, I mean that obvisously is not a surfboard?" I asked.  
" Well, thats a little complicated. You see there is this stuff called the mist and it keeps mortals from learning about my world, and since you can see this," He said holding up his trident, " you are one of those rare cases when a mortal can see through the mist. Or you can say you have the sight." He answered.  
My mind felt like it was going a million miles per hour, it all made sense now! I could see all the things others couldn't, it was little exciting and a releif to figure out that I kinda had a superpower. When I was done with the explosion in my mind that only probaly lasted 10 seconds I asked,  
" So why is the god of the sea here then, I mean don't you have important godly stuff to take care of?"  
" Well for your information I was patroling the borders of my kingdom to make sure that the mermaids and merman were staying away from crowded shores." He answered.  
So the merman and mermaid thing I saw before wasn't a hallucination at all.  
" You still didn't answer my question, why are you in my cabin then." I stated.  
I probaly shouldn't have said it like that, I mean he was a god, and if that was said to me I would be a little hurt. Then before I could apologize he answered,  
" Well since it was kinda my fault you fainted I think it would be my responseability to make sure you were ok." Then he paused before saying, " Your stories are very good by the way, so what was your childhood like, I mean I can tell just from the stories that it must of been pretty tough?"  
I was a little shocked I mean a god was complimenting me on my writing and was trying to get to know me, it was a little shocking. After I got over my shock I answered him, " Well my childhood was not the best..." And then I went on to tell him about my life and it was a little weird, beacause he was listening intently like a little kid listening to a good story, and he actually felt sorry for me too. And when I was finished I did't really relize how hungry I was, so I asked,  
" Are you hungry?"  
He smiled and answered, " Now that you mention it I am."  
"Well, ok I go make us some luch then." I said.  
" That would be very nice of you to do, and before we do that I would like to know your name." He said.  
I can't believe I didn't even tell him my name, I mean I told him my whole life story and I didn't even tell him my name.  
"Sally, my name is Sally Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Sally's POV**

So I got up and went into the kitchen and wondered what I should make. Since I did't get any groceries I did't have that much food, I decided to make some grilled cheese sandwhiches with some tomato soup. When I finished I poured 2 glasses of milk and graved the soup and sandwhiches and placed on the table. While I was cooking Posiden was finighing the story I recently wrote, and when I told him lunch was ready he gave me a bright smile. We sat down and ate, laughed, and just talked about random stuff, then when we finished I asked,  
"You wanna watch a movie?"  
" Sure!" He replied.  
So we went into the living room, picked out a movie and ate popcorn I recently made. After I while I fell asleep, but I didn't relize I fell asleep on his lap.

**Posiden's POV**

I was watching the movie untill I felt as she fell asleep on my lap, I smiled at how cute she looked when she was asleep. Stop it! I told myself I couldn't fall in love with a mortal! Zues would through a hissy fit and Hades would probaly just say some "naughty words" and just try and torture me. I couldn't really believe that I was at a mortal's cabin with her asleep on my lap, but their was just something about her. She was unique and she was so selfless because her childhood was pretty bad but she acted as if it never happened. She never said anything bad about anyone even her uncle who didn't really care for her much anyways. She was very strong and independent and she wasn't afraid to get uguly if you had to. But I couldn't sort out the feelings I had for her, I thought hard about this untill I came to my conclusion. I was in love with Sally Jackson. But before I could think about this more I felt a vibration in my shorts. I took out my cell phone and sighed, I had to go back and attend to my kingdom but I would be back I silently promised myself that as I turned into a sea breeze and went out the window.

**Sally Jackson's POV**

When I woke up I was alone, but what did I suspect, he was a god and he had responsibilities of his own. But that didn't mean I didn't miss him he was so kind and gentle. But he was very strong and brave. I got up took a shower and went out to the beach. I took my notebook, sat down and started to write. I must have not got that much sleep last night beacause I fell asleep on my beach towel. I woke up to Posiden shaking me awake. He said,  
" Come on I got a surprize for you!"  
I got up and followed him towards the ocean,  
"Hold on!" He said, then I graved his hand and walked into the ocean with him. I held my breath untill I couldn't anymore and when I took a breath expecting a lung full of water but I could breath and considering how far we were down in the ocean I thought we would explode from the pressure. But I was perfectly fine and when I looked at Posiden who was smileing at me during this whole experience he said,  
" As long as you hold on to me you should be ok."  
After a while I found myself looking at the most beautiful coral reef ever! It was amazing there was fish, some squids and octopie, and the coral was very beautiful.  
"How is this even here?" I asked.  
" It was always here but the mist prevents mortals from seeing it and I'm a god so I can do stuff like this." He answered  
I don't know how long we were there but it was amazing we had an underwater picnic ( thanks to posiden) and he gave me a pearl that he found in an oyster. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I treasured it. When he brought me back to shore I was sad that it was over. When he left he promised me he would see me again tomorrow and that he had another surprize for me. I went into my cabin and laid on my bed thinking about Posiden. He was so nice to me and I finally relized what my feelings were for him. I was in love with the god of the seas, Posiden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I took a shower and went out on the beach. And sure enough he was out there waiting for me.  
"So whats the surprize?" I asked  
"Well just follow me and you will find out, and close your eyes." He said  
So I followed him untill he said,  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now."  
I opened my eyes to a beutiful picnic.  
"Hope you like it!" He said  
"I love it!" I answered  
We sat down ate and talked for what it seemed a only a short time but before I knew it it was sunset.  
"Now whatch this." He said while pointing towards the sand. And I saw the sand shifting, at first I did not know what it was but then I saw some baby turtles coming out of the sand. They were so cute, I layed my head on his shoulder and we watched them move towards the ocean. When the sun went down and the stars came out we watched them twinkle for a while. Then we went back to my cabin and whatched a movie had popcorn and laughed at the funny parts of the movie. He told me after the movie that he would come back tomorrow because he had to go back to his palace to make sure everything was ok their. And that tomorrow was the summer solstice and he would not be able to come tomorrow. Before he went out the door I gave him a goodbye kiss and he gave me a cute smile and left.

**Poseidon's POV**

Spending time with Sally was one of the only things that made me very happy. She was so kind but very independent, and she was a very good writer. As I appeared in my palace, Aphritrite apparently noticed my happy mood and gave me a suspicious look, but she didn't say anything. But that happy mood wasn'tgoing to last that long beacuse the next day was the summer solstice and he would have to put up with the gods' antics. So the next day on olympus the gods' were having a "meeting" which pretty much involved Dionysus passed out on his throne, Demeter yelling at Hades about her daughter and cereal **( I know Hades doesn't come to the summer solstice but lets just pretend he does ), **Hera yelling at Zeus about being unfaithful, Artemis was shooting arrows at Apollo because he flirted with her hunters while yelling some colorful words too. Athena ( owl brain) was reading book, Ares was sharpining his weapons, Hephaestus was messing around with some metal scraps, Aphordite was fixing her makeup, Hermes was laughing at Apollo being attcked by Artemis, and Hestia was tending to the hearth and looking at the scence in front of her with a sad glare. I felt bad looking at the demigods that went to attend the meeting, they were whatching the scence in front of them with a scared expresions with all the yelling and arrows that were being flung towards Apollo. This continued untill Zeus (drama queen) finally told everyone to calm down. Dionysus was still asleep when Zeus shocked him awake and he jumped up in the air with a shock. Hermes and Apollo quickly put the camera away and stopped laughing from the glare they got by Dionysus. During the meeting they talked avout the boundaries at camp, and the monster activity and a bunch of other stuff. During the meeting Zeus kept on glaring at Hades because of his daughter Thalia. **(again not true but lets just pretend)** Which made me feel a little guilty since I was seeing Sally, I hope my brothers won't find out because since they can't do anything to me they would tortrue Sally.

**Aphordite POV  
**I was just fixing my makeup when I felt a wave of love coming off of one of the gods. I looked around the room quickly to figure out who it was. Artemis,Hera, and Hestia were out of the question, and everyone else was yelling at eachother, that is everyone else besides Poseidon. Oh my us! This is so cute! I almost could not contain myself! Poseidon must have caught the look on my face and gave me a silent plea not to tell. I made a zipping motion over my lips to say I would not tell anyone, but I would serintly have some fun with this new relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating in so long i've been doing things and i don't own percy jackson characters all rights go the uncle rick, sorry if the writing is weird it is just the way my laptop wants it to be so if you are actually still reading this part here is chapter 4**

**Poseidon's POV**

Great! Just Great! Now Apordite knows about Sally this is just perfect. ( note the sarcasim in the statement above ) But put that matter aside at least she would not tell anyone. So now here at Sally's cabin sitting with her on the porch talking about yesterdays meeting. " So Apordite knows about us seeing eachother now. " Sally said with concern. " Yes, but don't worry she won't tell anyone, she said after the meeting she wouldn't want her new couple to be ruined so I guess you are still safe. " I said in reinsurence, but at Aphordite's commet she blushed . " So what do you got planned today?" she asked. " Today young pupil I will teach you in the ancient art of surfing." I replied in my best kunfu master voice. She laughed at my voice which made me smile her laugh was so beatiful. So next thing you know after i taught her the basics on land i made some wave to surf on and I hate to admit but she was pretty good for a first timer. ( with my help )

;p I AM FRED THE LINE BREAK FEAR ME ;P RAWR GRRR AND OTHER WEIRD SARCY NOISES ;P

So when we were all surfed out we went inside her cabin and got some food to eat. As we sat you know eating she asked " Whats your family like?" " Well the nicest way to put it is disfunctual." I replied. " How is that?" she asked. " Well for starters my father ate me and my siblings except for rockhead, don't ask what it was like in there lets just say nasty. When we got out we went to war then my brother married our sister, yet he had Persephone with Demeter our other sister. Then Hades decided to kidnap her and marry his own niece, I know this is really weird but were gods we live forever so this stuff really doesn't effect us." I answered. " Wow that is just wow." she said. " Yeah try spending with them, at the everyone is bickering about something I wil be found guilty as well. But the only person who doesn't is my sister Hestia I feel bad for her she used to be an olympian but she gave up her throne for theat old sot Dionysus." I said. " Well enough about me anything else that is going on in your life right now?" I asked. She turned me with tears in her eyes? Uh Oh! Whats wrong. " Poseidon I have to tell you something I'm only going to be able to stay on the cabin for one more week then I have to go back to the city." she said. " Well then lets make the most of the days we have left." I said trying to look on the bright side of things.

;P I FRED WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD WITH MY LINEBREAK KIND MWHAHAHA! 1 WEEK LATER

**Sally 's POV**

Well lets just say that was the best week of my life. So now here I am with Poseidon saying our goodbyes. Uggh I fell so helpless i mean i want to stay with him but i don't everthing handed to me in life. And by now I am praticully bawling my eyes out. " Shh, Sally don't cry it's going to be okay." He said trying to comfort me . " Sally no matter what happens always remember you the sea's pearl and i will always love you." he said. " I love you to Poseidon." I replied. " Tell you what lets just say goodbye like we are going to see eachother tomorrow ok," He said, " I'll start see you tomorrow Sally." " Ok, Poseidon see you tomorrow." I said. Then with one final kiss goodbye he left in a seabreeze. Then I got in my car and went towards the city.

**Well thats a wrap. Thanks for the reveiws and please reveiw write anything you want in the box down there you know you want to. And and virtual cookie to the person who can guess what movie the goodbye see you tomorrow came from.**


	5. AN

i am so sorry about this but i will not be able to update for a couple of weeks i am doing the 4-h fair in a couple days and then i am going on vacation for a week for the 1st time this summer YAYAYAYAYAYA so again i am sorry and to show i am VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERONE AND SKITTLES YAYAYAYYAYAY ;P


End file.
